The present application relates to industrial assets and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for chronicling events pertaining to an industrial asset, which may be displayed graphically in a timeline. The systems and/or techniques find particular application to industrial assets of a power system but may also find applicability in non-power related industries where it may be useful to acquire data pertaining to an industrial asset from a plurality of data sources and to present at least some of the data to a user chronologically in an interactive timeline which integrates the data from the plurality of data sources.
A power system comprises a network of electrical components or power system equipment configured to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. For example, a power grid (e.g., also referred to as an electrical distribution grid) comprises generators, transmission systems, and/or distribution systems. Generators are configured to produce electricity from combustible fuels (e.g., coal, natural gas, etc.) and/or non-combustible fuels (e.g., such as wind, solar, nuclear, etc.). Transmission systems are configured to carry or transmit the electricity from the generators to loads. Distribution systems are configured to feed the supplied electricity to nearby homes, commercial businesses, and/or other establishments.
Electrical components of such a system include, among other things, turbines, transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, voltage regulators, and power lines, for example. Often, such equipment is designed to lasts decades and is routinely (or continuously) monitored and/or inspected to assess the health of the equipment and develop maintenance schedules for the equipment to mitigate risk of a failure (e.g., which may result in power loss). By way of example, a sensor onboard a transformer may be configured to intermittently or continuously provide readouts indicative of a temperature of oil within the transformer and/or indicative of chemical concentrations in the oil. Such information is typically stored in a database and is used to assess the present health of the transformer (e.g., where a temperature above a temperature threshold or a carbon dioxide (CO2) concentration above a CO2 threshold may indicate the transformer is in need of maintenance).